Menaced
by Miss Bookworm303
Summary: Months after the last event of the trilogy, Cassia finds herself living in a small apartment with her lover Ky, who seems troubled. Cassia has to take charge when certain people begin to disappear, come and menace others. Please review! Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: Returned

**A\N: This is my second story I publish. My first done seemed to be not so good. Yep. This chapter is really short (but next one will be longer), this is mostly an introduction to it. So here you go! Please review if you read this. If its good or not. I want honest reviews! Enjoy! :)**

I lie alone in my room thinking about things until Ky gets home. It's been months since we moved to our own tiny apartment. Where we meet only at evening and go directly to our separate rooms and I, waking up, always to find that Ky has already left. We never have time for ourselves. I mean, I shouldn't give myself so much importance in his life. He has his job and he loves his job just I like mine, but we don't talk much. He is usually tired these days and troubled about something he won't tell me what it is.

I listen to the noise of the doorknob when it turns. My heart jumps at the noise, knowing that Ky arrived.

I open my door to my room and see him close the door and locking it. He catches my eyes and a chill goes up my spine as I see his. They are black this time, with bags under them, as if they have no life. Ky smiles at me as if he thinks he can hide his lack of sleep. What is he not telling me?

"Are you okay?" I blurt out.

Ky eyes me,"You don't say hello now?"

I don't say anything as he approaches the kitchen and takes his plate and starts eating standing up. It seems hours when he finally says,"They found Patrick's body yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

My heart sinks as I hear that,"They did? I thought he... Is that why you are like that?"

Ky doesn't say anything as he keeps eating, stuffing food inside his mouth, making it harder to swallow every second.

"Slow down Ky." I say placing a hand on his arm which is colder than ice. I quickly take my hand away. He looks at me with a face I cannot tell what he is feeling. He quickly looks away and puts down the plate.

He puts his hands on the counter and looks up and sighs."Isallie and I are working together on a new project Anna is making us do."

Isallie. She is about a few months older than me and she is probably one of the most beautiful girl pilots at Ky's base. Sometimes I worry he might fall in love with her beauty. Look at me. I'm jealous of her and I only met her once and she was very kind and sweet. I shouldn't be worried. She has her love and Ky has me. The thing that amazes me of her is that she is married and she is only nineteen. Sometimes I daydream how life would be if Ky and I got married at this age.

"What's the project about?" I ask trying to forget about Isallie.

"We are bringing relatives together again. Flying them in our ships. Anna commanded people to make larger ships to do so. Isn't it great? She's thinking that after we do that to make it as an activity. People did it before. You know, before the Society and the Rising. Traveling on things called planes." Ky tells me.

I can tell he is really excited about it. Then I had an idea,"Did they also fly to the Otherlands? In those planes?"

Ky nods,"Yeah, but Anna is thinking planes inside here not to travel to the Otherlands- yet."

I smile at him and he smiles back. He places his plate inside the incinerator and walks up to his door,"I'm going to sleep."

"So early?" I ask, I probably sound like a child.

"Yeah. I'm tired." he says, his face, when he came in, coming back."I saw Bram and your mother today. They told me to say hi for them."

I smile and try one more time,"Okay. Are you sure you don't have anything to say to me?"

Ky gives a small smile,"Good night, Cassia."

*****Page Break*****

It's my birthday today. One year after my Matching Banquet. It seems years ago. Ky left me a note this morning telling me he is going to pick me up early at work in the afternoon. I walk lightly to work thinking of what he would do today to me. Could it be a romantic dinner or a poem recital? I couldn't wait. As I walk I hear a raspy voice calling my name lightly. I look back but there isn't anyone once I look upfront a girl stands with a coat over her head.

"Cassia. You need to run. Escape. Fast." she says.

"Who are-" I began, but the girl takes off the coat and leaves me speechless.

I can only make out one word.

"Indie."

**A/N: Indie's back! Yep. Enjoyed it? No? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Proposed

**Hello! Second chapter! wow don't own Matched just OCs! Enjoy!**

"Indie?" I say softly.

"Yes. It's me." she says kinda annoyed."Look, I can't say much but you are in danger, Cassia. You and Ky. Mostly Ky, but they will track you first so they can get to Ky. That's what I think."

"Who?" I ask.

Indie sighed,"Your ruler or president or whatever, I don't really know who is in charge in this country has contacts with people at the Otherlands. Meaning -so I don't have to tell the whole boring story of how they got to conflicts- your country is at war."

"War?" I ask.

Indie crosses her arms,"Yes. Your leader will tell all of you sooner or later... I just want you to know. Be safe. You and Ky are my friends."

"Thanks Indie." I smile. I don't ask her how is she alive,she is very unpredictable. Ky and I thought she was dead all along. I cross my arms because of the unusual chilly wind, it's July."Is there anything I can do for you? We can go back to my apartment, I'll make some-"

"No. We have to leave soon, we can't be on enemy territory without weapons, we'll die. Obviously, if they knew who we are." she says not classifying who were 'we' and 'they'. Probably her group and officers from here."Well... There is something. Don't tell Ky anything, just keep him safe if you can and yourself especially yourself... I- um- don't even tell him I'm alive."

I nod and she runs through two buildings and completely disappears. Did she make it to the Otherlands. Who took her? Which side is she on? A million questions run through my head but I just start walking again to work. I still can't wait for Ky's surprise for my birthday.

*****Page Break*****

After a long tiring day and no Ky I nervously head back home with Indie's words in my mind.

"Cassia? Cassia!"

I look back and see the handsome boy I love running to me.

"Cassia." he says reaching me,"I thought I told you I was going to pick you up from wo-"

"Oh, Ky!" I cry hugging him, his warm body close to mine,"I thought I lost you, I thought you were hurt and-"

"What? Why? I just came a bit late, why are you worrying so much for me? I'm okay." he assures me taking my hands.

"I know. It's just- I thought something was wrong, but you're right you're okay." I smile to him.

He smiles back, a bit confused of my sudden worry."Yeah, um... So shall we go?"

"Where?" I smirk, my heart was jumping out of my chest of the relief that he is okay and the fact that he has a birthday surprise for me.

"It's a surprise. So..." he says starting to walk grabbing my hand,"How's work?"

*****Page Break*****

We talk for a few minutes when he tells me to close my eyes. I oblige and he covers my eyes with his hands because he thinks I'll peek. He leads me for a couple a minutes when he releases his hands and says,"Open up."

I open my eyes and I quickly see the sun setting in the horizon in front of me there is 'the' pool that looks smaller. It looks like it has been cleaned recently, but it was completely isolated.

"Remember? Wen we first met?" he asks whispering in my ear.

I giggle at the brush of his lips on my ear and nod."Yeah."

I look around and see a spread blanket on the floor with a box and plates set up and some antique sticks called candles lit up. A romantic dinner.

"Wow, Ky. This is bea-" I begin, but before I can finish I am pushed into the pool.

I go up and take a breath and scream my lungs out,"Ky!"

I hear his laugh, but I can't see him with my hair all over my face. I take my hair out of my face and look back right in the moment when Ky jumps in and splashes me with more water.

"Ky!" I say as he comes up laughing,"You could have bring my swimsuit, now my clothes are all wet!"

"Shake it off, Cassia. It's your birthday, have some fun." he says back splashing me with water.

I laugh and splash him back. After a couple a minutes of splashing we come out. I quickly sit down at the picnic mat when Ky tells me. I can't hold my excitement, what can he have in store for me? Ky walks up to me and raises an eyebrow,"What's wrong?"

I shake my head,"Im cold."

"Oh yeah..." he says nervously,"I didn't bring extra clothing."

"If I get a cold, I guess I'm not coming to work tomorrow." I tell him and he nods sitting down besides me.

I smile and he smiles back opening the picnic basket.

I look at the pool remembering that day. Ky thought Xander drowned. I smile remembering every bit. My memories come to a stop when we heard a loud screeching noise from above. I stand up looking up, alarmed. Up in the sky, an airship starts to land across the pool.

"What's happening?" I ask Ky.

"I don't know." Ky answers back.

From the ship, a runner and a co-pilot come down to us. One of them is a middle-aged man and the other one is a dark-haired boy which waves at Ky. Ky steps closer and I come from behind. Ky clears his voice,"What's wrong?"

"We'll explain later, get on the ship." the middle-aged man spats.

"But-" Ky says looking at me.

"Cassia can come too. Come on Ky." the boy smiles at Ky.

Ky nods and takes the basket grabbing something from inside and shoving it inside his pocket. I try not to ask and ruin whatever he is hiding. He takes my hand and we enter the ship. The man goes down where the runner goes and the boy sits besides the red headed pilot. The pilot looks at Ky and smiles,"Hi-ya Kyle."

Ky smiles,"Stop calling me that, Isallie, it's annoying."

Isallie giggles starting the ship,"Sorry. Sam here has been saying it all the time and I've been saying it too."

I look at Isallie who looks pretty as before. As she flies, she glances at me,"Hi-ya Cassia!"

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Why did you guys come for me?" Ky asks quickly.

"Annie has news, Ky. We don't know it yet but we were sent to her headquarters and to bring you." Isallie says.

"Oh, I wonder what." Ky muses.

"Hey! Cassia! Guess what?" Sam asks.

"What?" I ask since Ky doesn't answer.

"I'm going to have a child!" Isallie says,"Look! I'm fat. Fatter everyday, right Ky?"

Ky nods,"Yeah."

"When are you guys going to take the step up?" Sam asks.

"Soon." Ky answers and looks at me grabbing my hand,"It's also Cassia's birthday today."

"Congrats!" Isallie tells me, but a beeping sound sounds before anyone else can talk.

"Pilot Isallie?" a voice sounds over the speakers,"It's Pilot Harold speaking."

"Yes Pilot Harold, I hear." Isallie answer.

"Annie has canceled the meeting and she says to spread the word. Tonight."

*****Page Break*****

After Isallie and Sam left us in front of our building, Ky and I go up silently and eat our dinner.

I watch his every move and finally ask,"Something you want to tell me Ky?"

Ky looks at me and smiles,"Man. I picked a wrong day to do this."

"What?" I ask.

He reaches his pocket and slides a small box to me,"Happy birthday."

I open it and see a gold ring. My heart stops for a moment.

"Marry me, Cassia?" he asks.

I don't think it twice, I just hug Ky blurting out,"Yes. Yes!"

He laughs and at the same time the ports blinks on showing a broadcast of Annie.

"Hello citizens. I am here to tell all of you briefly that we are passing through a hard time of hatred and violence. Our country has entered through a stage of war. With the Otherlands. Our military will receive information about this. This is a warning, but don't worry. We want you to place your safety, your trust in our hands and you won't be sorry. We will protect our country."

The port shuts down and I blink twice.

"Wow. She never said anything about how we got to war. How peculiar." Ky says with a sarcastic voice.

I smile,"War or no war. I'm still happy for us."

Ky smiles,"I know. I am too."

He takes my hands and pulls me close until our lips touch. We stay there for a long time.

*****Page Break*****

At night my mind still goes to earlier when Indie told me about it. How did she knew about it? Is she part of the military at the Otherlands? Is life better at the Otherlands? Can Ky and I one day visit the Otherlands? I sigh thinking what would happen if Ky was gone in a minute, but I know it couldn't happen. He is strong, he survived the plague months ago. We are strong together. After hours and hours without any sleep I go outside to drink a glass of water. I freeze when I see the door to the entrance open wide. Did someone enter? I race to Ky's room opening it,"Ky, someone-"

But instead of seeing Ky sit up on his bed or a person stealing something, there is no one in his room.

**Enjoyed? No? Then tell me through a review. Yes? Then tell me through a review. Please pretty please review! :) Review for next chapter! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Informed

**Oh. My. Gosh. Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Each time I received one I began jumping up and down. Well I finally updated after weeks of work and work. I know its short but the next one will be longer. I don't own Matched or anything inside it just the OCs.**

A few options go through my mind. There is a possibility that there was no thief since he or she didn't steal anything. It is the thief option or that Ky left in a hurry. I check his bedside desk and our small living room and kitchen, but he didn't leave any trace. Just a mess in his closet as he was looking for something to wear, his nightclothes on the unmade bed and the door left ajar. I sigh defeated and close the door. Will he come back soon? I sit on our sofa staring at the door, but my lack of sleep closes my eyes.

*****Page Break*****

My eyes pop open when a loud, harsh knock on the door woke me.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" I call out and open the door hoping it's Ky. It's not. Instead it's a tall, muscular toned man, a bit older than me with dark hair.

His hazel eyes stare at me,"May I come in? It's about Ky Markham."

I nod letting him pass. I take notice of his outfit that pilots usually wear. Important, head pilots to be more specific. His five medals shine with the sunlight beaming on them. The man sits on a chair at the kitchen and says,"Can you get me coffee?"

"Excuse me?" I ask unbelievably.

"Coffee. Can't you order it? Or do you still have that cheap thing that gives you food when it wants?"

"I still do." I answer a bit annoyed with this man who just bursts in just because he knows my— fiancé's name."What about Ky?"

"I would like to introduce myself first, okay, Miss Cheapy? I'm Nicholas. But everyone calls me Nick. You?"

"Don't call me names please. I'm Cassia." I mumble looking at him.

He rolls his eyes and gives me a flirtatious smile which doesn't work on me."Weird name."

"May we go back to the subject which is the only reason I let you in, Nick." I spat.

"That's strange. Normally, girls forget what I came for and we quickly get to the topic of me." Nick smirks.

"Okay, that's it. Leave now if you aren't going to say anything about Ky." I tell him crossing my arms.

He chuckles a bit,"Well, Cases, if you have noticed Ky has left in a hurry since he has been informed of an urgent job position near the coast as a pilot for incoming injured soldiers and also dead ones-"

"Wait, so he travels back and forth to the Otherlands?" I ask ignoring his other nickname he gave me.

"North Atia is the country. Yes. He travels that way, well, he is going. I think he is on his way-" Nick starts showing a dislike for people that interrupt him by a scowl.

"Do you have any information on what port he might be close at? When will he be back?" I keep on asking.

Nick lets out a low grumble,"I think by the way he worries about you, he'll be calling for you any second-"

"He worries that much?" I say all of a sudden feeling a small burst of happiness inside.

He ignores my statement,"And he'll be with you as soon as they find someone with more want of the job-"

"He didn't want the job?"

"Well if you want the truth, Cases, he didn't. Saying that he would be more busy at home now that he is going to be married any time soon." Nick says loud."Any more questions?!"

I stay quiet for a moment noticing I've been interrupting more than a few times. A slight smile creeps on my face. Now he knows how annoying it is when people don't do what you want.

He sighs and continues,"We are contacting people for the job and there is about two pilots thinking about it, but we'll have your little fiancé home soon. By the time wish him good luck-"

"Why?" I frown,"Is there a bloodbath out there?"

"Well that and that when he returns he will have to deal with you for the rest of his life. Good-bye Cases." Nick says without a care in the world. He stands and heads out the door slamming it behind him.

"Good riddance." I spat in disgust but I know he can't hear me now. I have the urge of follow behind him and slap him. I have never met such a horrible person with such disgrace. I let out a scream full of anger and turn around finding myself with a blue light. I haven't noticed the port was on.

"Bad morning, Cassia?"

I look at the screen seeing a familiar person. It was a boy my age with olive skin and dark, short, curly hair. At first I couldn't recall the person, but the answer was one memory away. A girl behind him with red hair brings me Indie on my mind then Isallie and then I remember the dark-haired person talking on the screen.

"Sam, right?" I ask.

He nods probably happy I remembered,"That's right. Isallie had the idea of calling you after the position they practically gave Kyle, I mean, Ky last night. Make sure you were okay and by the looks of it..."

"No. You mean the scream? That was something else, don't worry." I say embarrassed he saw that.

Isallie then turns around and smiles,"Hi-ya Cassia!"

Her reddish hair and bright, bubbly personality was impossible to unrecognized.

"Hello." I say.

"Don't worry, Kyle will come back. I'm asking a friend to go for him." she says.

"You mean stalking him and practically risking his life to go for Ky?" Sam says to her.

Isallie giggles,"Well, how will he go? By asking him?"

"You don't need to ask anyone or anything. Someone visited me to tell me they were already contacting people who would take the job." I tell them.

"Oooo." Isallie coos,"Who came to tell the news? Tell me!"

"Isa..." Sam rolls his blue eyes.

"Benjamin? Harold?" Isallie asks.

"Some guy called Nick." I say trying not show the hate I already have for the guy.

"Oh my! Nick?!" Isallie cries,"You met Nick?! The cutest, charmastic pilot there is? The head of the heads?!"

"Charmastic isn't a word, Isa." Sam rolls his eyes once again.

"Well, he isn't so much to meet if you ask me." I tell them.

Isallie ignores Sam's statement and looks at me,"Oh really? Well, I've never met him and I can't wait to look- er, meet him! And stare at his hazel eyes all day long."

Sam clears his throat loudly,"Ahem, your husband and father of your child is right here."

Isallie and I both start to laugh and he frowns.

"Well, I have to admit he is something to look at but he has to improve on his socializing skills." I tell her.

"Maybe he isn't a guy of first impressions. I remember Sam here when we first met. 'Uh, er, um, eh, um, uh, S-samantha, I- um- mean, uh, Samuel, but called me, uh, Sam. Yeah, uh- um...' He was stuttering all day long!" Isallie tells me.

"Maybe you're right." I smile but I hardly doubt it.

"So, back to the point. He visited you and told you they were looking for someone else already?" Sam says.

"Yep." I confirm.

"Well, he should be back. Nick is never wrong!" Isallie cheers.

"How you know that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I just came up with that." she giggles.

"Alright, Cassia. If you need anything, you call for us through here. Although Ky always says you are a very independent person. Isallie has been moved to a position more stable just like me." Sam informs me.

"Yeah, now we teach little beginners to pilot airships. Woohoo." Isallie says sarcastically,"I want to fly already."

Sam laughs,"They probably moved you because of your disabilities."

"What disa- oh right." she giggles,"And they probably moved you because you suck at co-piloting. When was the last time you were a pilot? Forty years ago?"

"Ha, very funny. Well, good day Cassia. Our break is almost over." Sam says.

"Bye-ya Cassia." Isallie waves.

"Good-bye." I say and the port shuts down. A strong smell of food comes in the room and I see breakfast already served. They apparently know Ky is gone since there is only one plate. I sigh and grab my plate. At the exact moment I grab my plate, the port goes on and I see someone I didn't expect to see again. At least for not a little while.

**Enjoyed? Please leave a review below. They give me inspiration to make another chapter. :)**


End file.
